


In Your Memories

by soulmateji



Category: NCT (Band), Newkidd (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateji/pseuds/soulmateji
Summary: Ji Hansol vivia preso nas memórias de uma promessa de infância, mas não esperava que aquele reencontro fugisse tanto do esperado.
Relationships: Ji Hansol/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta





	In Your Memories

∞ in your memories ∞

“Este sonho que todos já tiveram alguma vez

Só o nome disto, primeiro amor, fazem seus corações pulsarem”

_Ao longe, afastados da maior parte das crianças – e brinquedos – naquele parque eu via dois garotos parecendo conversarem. O mais velho devia ter cerca de seis ou sete anos, e um pouco mais de perto via que ele tentava falhamente acalmar o choro do mais novo, que não devia ter mais que três anos de idade._

— Não precisa chorar dongsaeng. — e _ra a frase que eu ouvia o maior repetir baixinho, mesmo que aparentasse causar ainda mais choro no outro._

— Eu não quero que o hyung vá embora. — f _oi a primeira coisa que o menor proferiu, depois de longos minutos tentando parar de chorar._

— Você sabe que eu realmente preciso ir ‘saeng, e Busan nem fica tão longe. — _tentava convencer o mais novo, enquanto segurava o próprio choro, porque sabia que era longe sim, e que provavelmente não se veriam tão cedo._

— Não me importa! Eu ODEIO Busan! — _a raiva em sua voz era notável._

— Eu não posso ficar, meus pais estão se mudando ‘pra lá. — _não era como se pudesse fazer muita coisa._

— Eu te empresto os meus, e você fica em casa. Não vai hyung. Você prometeu que a gente ia ficar junto ‘pra sempre. Foi promessa de mindinho. — _o menor exclamava inflando as bochechas, e formando um bico que só conseguia ser fofo. Minha vontade era de me aproximar e apertar aquelas bochechas gordinhas._

— Dongsaeng eu não posso ficar longe dos meus papais. E eu vou voltar ‘pra te ver e cumprir minha promessa. — _a convicção do maior era visível em seus olhos._

— Você não vai me esquecer hyung? Promete? Não vai esquecer da nossa promessa? — _o mais novo já lacrimejava novamente e estendia o mindinho ao segundo._

— Eu prometo ‘saeng, não vou te esquecer, nem a nossa promessa. Quando a gente crescer, vai casar e viver junto ‘pra sempre. — _Enlaçou seu mindinho ao do menor, depois o puxando para um abraço._

_Ao longe eu via uma senhora se aproximar dos garotos chamando por “Hansol” e o mais velho dirigir o olhar a ela. O mais novo voltou a chorar._

— Você não pode me esquecer, nem arrumar uma alma gêmea, você prometeu que iria casar comigo, mesmo se ela fosse a menina mais bonita do mundo. — _aquela foi a última coisa que o menor conseguiu dizer, antes do maior precisar se desvencilhar._

— Eu não vou. — _foi o máximo que o mais velho conseguiu dizer antes de sua mãe alcançar-lhes e leva-lo, enquanto o mais novo se escondia pra poder chorar em paz._

“Até mesmo as palavras (...)

Se derretem para fora da minha memória”

— _Hansol hyung, acorda, foi só um pesadelo._ — era a voz de Yuta me chamando.

— _O que aconteceu?_ — ainda desnorteado pelo sono, notei conforme despertava que o japonês me chacoalhava, olhando-me aflito. Ainda estava escuro, devia ser madrugada.

— _Você estava chorando e falando sozinho novamente. Foi o mesmo sonho outra vez?_ — o mais novo me olhava claramente nervoso, mesmo que aquilo estivesse se tornando rotina.

— _Uma parte dele sim._ — as lembranças daquele fatídico dia estavam marcando presença em meus sonhos quase diariamente, tanto completas como fragmentos delas.

— _Ele está ficando cada vez mais frequente, provavelmente por causa da tatuagem da garota que deve aparecer em breve._ — Yuta já havia deduzido por si só o motivo dos sonhos acontecerem, e não havia argumento que o fizesse tirar isso da cabeça.

— _Talvez seja._ — tudo que eu menos queria era tocar naquele assunto no momento.

— _Talvez Hansol? Você pode mentir ‘pra si mesmo dizendo não se importar, mas sua mentira não cola comigo. Quantas vezes preciso repetir que você tem que contar ‘pro JaeHyun_? — mas meu colega de quarto claramente pensava o contrário.

— _Claro, vou chegar nele e dizer “você não se lembra, mas prometeu se casar comigo quando éramos crianças”, e ele vai terminar com a namorada pela qual é apaixonado ‘pra ficar comigo, obviamente. Não viaja Yuta, foi só uma promessa infantil._ — caramba Yuta, tu não percebe que não ‘tô afim de falar disso, muito menos agora.

— _Promessa essa que você não superou até hoje, então sim, deveria falar com ele._ — nessas horas eu me arrependo de ter contado sobre o assunto ao japonês, ele nunca deixa passar.

— _Yuta, ele acredita fielmente que aquela garota é a alma gêmea dele, e quando a tatuagem dela aparecer eles vão ficar juntos ‘pra sempre. Eu não posso fazer nada._ — eu havia percebido isso desde que havia voltado pra Seoul, mas pronunciar em voz alta continuava sendo doloroso.

— E você vai ficar a vida toda sendo telespectador da felicidade do seu primeiro – e pelo visto único – amor, amargurado por não ter feito nada ‘pra ele acontecer. — mesmo que o mesmo estivesse tão irritado quanto eu em relação a isso, era notável no seu tom de voz que ele também se preocupava

— _Nem todas as pessoas tem a sorte de passar a vida com quem ama, Yuta_. — eu não tinha certeza de quem era minha alma gêmea, mas já havia desistido de encontra-la há anos, e recentemente havia desistido também do meu primeiro amor. O destino era claramente um filho da mãe.

— _Claro, e você vem dizer isso justamente ‘pra mim?_ — mesmo que estivesse completamente escuro, eu sabia pelo seu tom de voz que ele havia ficado chateado, e não era por menos. Maldita impulsão.

— _Desculpa, eu não quis te magoar_. — mas magoei. E se antes eu estava irritado pela pressão que o outro fazia, agora eu me sentia a pior pessoa da face da terra.

— _Não é como se você tivesse culpa de o destino ser um sádico, e me tirar Akiko tão cedo._ — mesmo que ele parecesse indiferente, eu sabia que o Nakamoto estava sofrendo em silencio dia após dia.

— _Você é muito mais forte do que imagina Yuta, a maioria das pessoas não suporta viver sem sua alma gêmea depois de se conectar a ela. Mas você não só sobrevive a isso todos os dias, como disfarça tão bem que ninguém percebe._ — a mascara do mesmo conseguia ser tão ou mais espessa que a minha, no fim éramos dois masoquistas fingindo lidar com a falta das nossas almas.

— _Porque eles acham que somos almas gêmeas._ — todos os garotos daquele dormitório, e provavelmente todas as pessoas com as quais convivíamos acreditavam nisso.

— _Eu também acharia se nos visse._ — talvez fossemos grudados demais.

— _O JaeHyun também acha que somos._ — obviamente, não seria o Nakamoto se não mencionasse o JaeHyun a cada cinco minutos.

— _É melhor assim_. — era o que eu costumava dizer a mim mesmo, tentando acreditar nisso.

— _Você não vai mudar de ideia, né? Não vá se arrepender depois._ — não faria diferença alguma mudar de ideia. Eu já havia aceitado que o mais novo entre nós havia me deixado no passado.

— _Não vou_. — doía dizer em voz alta.

— _Você quem sabe... Sabe, as vezes eu me pergunto se não seríamos almas irmãs?_ — Yuta as vezes surgia com umas historias que eu nunca havia ouvido falar.

— _E isso existe?_ — eu realmente não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

— _Já ouvi uma lenda a respeito. Falava sobre almas que nasceram ‘pra se ajudar e que aparecem quando nossa alma gêmea está distante ou inalcançável._ — inalcançável soava tão dolorosamente dramático.

— _Talvez sejamos mesmo._ — se isso realmente existir, talvez equivalha a nossa situação.

— _Ou talvez você seja só meu colega de quarto rabugento, mas com um corpo gostoso e que rende boas fodas._ — finalizar um assunto deprimente de forma sexual era a cara do menor.

— _Eu pensava que fossemos amigos Yuta, não que eu fosse sua putinha particular._ — não que isso fosse de fato um problema.

— _E porque não as duas coisas_? — o estrangeiro adora provocações desse tipo.

— _Já passa das duas da manhã, vamos dormir Yuta_. — o relógio digital ali perto marcava exatas 2:23AM, eu não sei há quanto tempo estávamos naquela conversa, mas com certeza renderia caras inchadas de sono pela manhã.

— _Hansol hyung, drama nunca foi seu forte. Eu nunca disse que não éramos amigos. E, eu perdi o sono, vamos nos divertir um pouquinho antes._ — claramente não iriamos voltar a dormir tão cedo.

∞ in your memories ∞


End file.
